


Building and Rebuilding

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Bot Feels, Gen, is - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a thing I saw on tumblr about Tony, PTSD and building his suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building and Rebuilding

“Jesus Christ! Dummy, I swear to God I will let Hulk use you as a chew toy if you break another glass!” Rolling back from his workstation Tony swivels to get a larger wrench completely ignoring the pile of broken glass a foot away from him. He honestly doesn't need this shit right now. The government wants new weapons on the “War Machine” suit and Fury has contracted a second generation of the quinjets. What Tony really needs to work on are his suits.

Ever since the Asgardians took their royal asses back home and the rest of the team were doing whatever the fuck it was they do he flew to Malibu and locked down the house. Pepper, of course, called from New York and reminded him that she would be back from meetings in a week. Tony made her promise not to cancel on account of his near-death experience. He used the bribe that she could redesign some floors of the Stark Tower while they were apart. The lovely rendezvous with the balcony window and the freezing touch of space was too close for him. He wanted a faster response time for the suit. He wanted to be able to fly from the depths of the Mariana trench to the rover on Mars and still have power left. Maybe a way to call it without the bracelets.

So, here he was, Tony Stark, surrounded by his helper-bots, covered in grease, and on his fourth cup of coffee in the middle of the night. Bringing up a hologram of a suit interior Tony smirks at his breakthrough, he can change it so that some aerogel polymer layers over his spine to add durability and better padding when he is tossed another 100 feet across cement.. This will be good. He can add some small pockets of oxygen branching out. Maybe he can make a emergency suit for Capsicle, or some better boots. Tony looks back to the hologram and closes the file. He needs to be better prepared and he knows that the only way people can't hurt him is if he is in the suit. 

Tony hears a loud whir and the squeal of wheels ending in a very familiar crash of glass against metal. “God-fucking-dammit!” He sighs then glances in the direction of his bots and chuckles.


End file.
